The Bane of My Existence
by AshitakasLilSis 234
Summary: Hermione's parents died in a terrorist attack. Draco's being an annoying git. And to top it all of she might not even be a witch but a whole new type of creature.This is my first fic so be nice and i enjoy criticism as long as it isnt mindless.


Thank you for viewing my story. The following story will be a Draco and Hermione fiction and yes it is rated M for very mature content. There's a possibility it will be dark and disturbing. This is not a basic Hermione and Draco it's definitely a unique story and I want you to decide if it's well written and if you like it. I will not delete any bad reviews in fact I would like to know if you have any complaints. This story will have some sexual scenes and thoughts in it but it won't get very explicit until later on. This is written in Hermione's point of view.

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter I do not own however I do own this plot and any characters I decide to make up.

I sat there in my private dorm watching as the storm rolled in. I walked onto the balcony as the lighting came in. This was the way I like it silent, alone, and quite frankly demented. The rain is pouring down and my clothes and hair are soaked. I'm crying now. My family died. My mom and dad went into a bank and someone had planted a bomb as a terrorist attack. I remain as happy and cheerful as ever to the outside world.

I look different though. My eyes are blue now. I don't know how that happened though. My complexion is a bit paler than normal. But the biggest change about me was my hair. It looks the same during the day but at night it turns black. I don't know what happened but now Harry is always asking if I'm ok. No I'm not. I'm tired of receiving those pitied looks and snide remarks. But none of that matters. I'm going to my old house tomorrow. To sort out all the possessions and meet with my parents lawyer.

I don't want to be here anymore. I feel caged and confined. I don't belong here anymore. I think I never did… The winds are getting harsher and the rain is getting heavier. I lie down. Right there on my balcony feeling the rain beat on my face and the winds rippling my clothes. I just heard glass break but I don't really care. I drift off into the land of dreams where I can escape for a short time before the harshness of reality comes crashing back like a wave of pain.

I wake up to sounds of banging on my door. I get up to go see who it is. It doesn't faze me at all in the fact that I just slept through a thunder storm. It's Draco. Apparently he didn't like the fact I missed evening rounds with him. Yes, that is correct he made head boy and I made head girl just like everyone predicted. I go to change while he is still relentlessly banging on my door. I change into a blue tank top and jeans. I go to answer the door. "Yes Draco?" He looked a little surprised at me using his name. "Listen mudblood where were you last night for patrol?" "I was here."

He seems very upset. I wonder why. "Draco, there is no difference between earlier this year when I was the one that used to get upset when you didn't show up for patrol because you were off doing god knows what and me not showing up. Also you can't use that stupid mudblood excuse. And go on about how you are so much better because of you're breeding. Because you know as well as I do that it really doesn't matter if you're muggle born or not because here I am a muggle born and head girl a position I rightfully deserve."

"Mudblood the only thing you deserve is death." "Well even though I am certainly enjoying basking in your ignorance I have to go soon. I will not be back until tomorrow afternoon. Goodbye Draco." And with that I shut the door and went to pack.

I didn't have to pack much just pajamas and an outfit for the next day. I took my latest book "Twilight" it was juvenile compared to what I normally read but it is well written and I enjoyed the topic of vampires very much. I walked out of the dorm and to the headmaster's office. Classes were going on so the halls were empty and it was easy to get to the headmaster.

I arrived at the gargoyle statue. "Cherry Snaps," and the stair case opened and I walked in. "Hermione I suppose you will be leaving now?" "Yes, I will be back tomorrow and I have already turned in the assignments I will miss for the today." "Very good Miss Granger the train will take you back. And my deepest apologies about your parents" Of course he just had to throw that in didn't he? "Thank you headmaster I will be going now."

I walked out of the office and took a boat to the train station. I boarded. It was so quiet there was only one other passenger on board and they were 4 isles down. I believe it was a guest that Dumbledore had to talk to. Dressed all in black and hair spiked up like a punk rocker the man had to be in his early twenties or so. Why he had to talk to Dumbledore was none of my concern and neither was his taste in clothes.

He looked this way as though he knew I was looking at him. I didn't turn or anything we held our look in a bored sort of manner but still not looking away. "Hermione," he said. "Well it seems you have quite the advantage over me. You already know my name and I have yet to acquire yours." "Vincent Stur Overseer of Unusual Magical Creatures" "Your business at Hogwarts if I may ask?" "Actually it concerns you Hermione. Dumbledore had weird feelings of a new creature on the premises of Hogwarts and the magic seemed to be radiating form you Hermione. So is there a possibility you could be more than a witch?" "Not to my knowledge no but my hair changes colors at night and my eyes changed color from brown to green if that means anything but I seriously doubt that I'm more than a witch." "My that is odd now isn't it? Well I will be doing some research and seeing if anything along the lines of those traits is in existence." "That would be helpful thank you." We sat there, each in our own thoughts.

Well this is peachy I might not even be a witch but a whole new creature no ones ever heard about. I need some tea. Some nice orange and spice tea with a hint of vodka. Yes I know I'm underage but it's only a hint it's not like I'm drinking the bottle. The train just stopped and now I wonder if there will be something in my parent's possession that will tell me something about these so called changes. I think I'm going to buy a pet when I'm all through with this. Crookshanks ran away about nine weeks ago and hasn't been seen yet. Stupid arrogant cat I hope it found a home.

So did you guys like it? Or was it horrible? I promise more will come so no worries! Though I'm afraid it will be a while until I am able to update.

Sincerely,

Your Authoress

Remember to review!


End file.
